


The Reckoning

by The_Raven_and_the_Stag



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, hannigram - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Raven_and_the_Stag/pseuds/The_Raven_and_the_Stag
Summary: Six years after the events of Hannibal ended, Will is once more called to work with the Behavioral Sciences Division now called the BAU and under new management he steps in with a new team in hopes of stopping a group of serial rapists of gay men.  When Will himself is targeted it pulls an old friend out of hiding for a taste of revenge.Written by: The Stag
Relationships: Will Graham/ Molly Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, others
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Introduction

**Written by: The Stag**

“I can’t believe that he’s 18.” Molly said as she watched Walter packing his bags and putting them in the bed of an old pickup truck that Will had bought him after he came back. Will was standing behind her, arms wound around her and his chin resting on top of her head. Winston bounded around Walter, like a puppy, a very old and grey puppy. He was pushing 11 now, and starting to slow down, but still loved Walter.

“I can’t believe he graduated high school and is going to college.” Will responded, laughing and grunting when he got an elbow to the ribs. “What?”

“Of course, he graduated!” She said turning into Will’s arms and kissing him softly. “With you helping him, how could he not?”

“You two do know I can hear you right?” Walter said as he crouched down to rough up Winston’s head lovingly. “Besides, you two are moving to a place in the city, it’s not like I’m the only one leaving the nest here.” He added walking back over and standing at the bottom of the stairs to the porch. He looked up at his parents. Will wasn’t his natural father, and for a time he’d been pissed at him. But he’d come to be ok with all this strangely enough. Will did what he had to in order to protect them. How could he be mad at that?

“Speaking of can’t believe.” Molly said looking up at Will. “I can’t believe you’re going back to work with them.” 

“Neither can I.” Will said somberly. 

“Well, these are different guys, right?” Walter asked. “That dick Jack isn’t there anymore.”

“WALTER!” Molly huffed.

“He’s not wrong.” Will sighed. “Jack was a dick.”

“WILL!” Molly gasped exasperated. “You two and your mouths. I swear.”

Will and Walter laughed softly. Will kissed Molly’s shoulder before calling Winston over. They’d had to get rid of all but a couple of the dogs, Winston, a smaller pit mix named Tilly, that was Molly’s and a medium sized German Shephard called Abby who accompanied Will everywhere in the role of service dog. Winston whimpered a little as he came up the stairs and walked over, laying down with Abby.

Will stepped down the stairs and smiled at Walter. “I’m proud of you son.” He said softly.

“Thanks Dad.” Walter responded, hugging him. “I’ve got to get on the road, but I’ll call you when I get set up in my dorm.” 

As Walter went to hug Molly just as Will heard his phone ring inside. He took the steps to the porch two at a time and ran in, grabbing the phone and answering it: “Will Graham.” Breathlessly.

“So it is.” The familiar accented voice spoke smoothly on the other end of the line. Will froze instantly somewhere between terrified and elated to hear that voice again. 

“You shouldn’t be calling me… this can be traced.” He said in a hushed tone, looking out to Molly who was watching him from the porch window as Walter pulled away. 

“I had to. You are moving, how am I to find you then.” Hannibal responded in a teasing sort of way.

“You’re not, that’s the entire point. Where are you?” Pause. “No, don’t answer that. It’s good to hear your voice. It’s been too long.” He said, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes, he could picture them sitting in Hannibal’s office, in soft leather chairs facing one another as they spoke. He could picture the look on Hannibal’s face, the way the light of the room played on his nearly red eyes, the sharp features and soft smile. A deep breath was taken. “Quantico, we’re moving to Quantico.”

Hannibal was silent for a long moment. In a way that Will knew he was debating his words. “Are you moving back to them, or away from me?” He asked. 

“They have called me in with the new team to consult on a rape case.” He spoke.

“You don’t profile rapists Will.” Hannibal said. “There must be more to them than that.”

“Of course,” Will responded. “but I don’t know the full extent of it yet. Won’t until I arrive. They don’t want me to have too much time to think about it before they get me in a room with the evidence.” He was clearly annoyed by that. Jack knew a simple picture could start the ball rolling and the more time that Will had to chew it over, the more he was able to do, but this new man in charge didn’t have such belief in his ability to get into the mind of a suspect.

“Well, I am not sure how much help I would be on a rape case but if you need me…”

“No, I am not calling you. You can’t be anywhere near this; we are not getting the band back together. You are out, you are away, and you are free…. Stay that way Hannibal.” Will insisted.

“Will, I dare say you are no fun in your old age, but if that is what you want, so be it.” Hannibal said. “I should go, I am on a payphone, I’ll be in touch.” 

“No, you won’t.” But Hannibal had already hung up. 

Will hung up his phone and put it in his pocket. Looking up to see Molly in the door watching him in that unreadable way she often did as Abby came and sat at his feet. He slid down the wall and petted the dog who curled in against him and nosed under his chin. “I’m ok girl.” He said softly.

“Was that him?” Molly asked. Will looked up at her for a long moment, clearly debating lying or telling the truth at this point. After a few moments he simply nodded twice. “ He’s being stupid, he can get you both in a lot of trouble… if they think for a minute….”

“Mol, don’t.” Will said. “No one is going to think anything about me getting a call from a payphone… somewhere in the world, as long as he doesn’t get seen there, and I don’t think he’s that reckless.”

“Calling here is pretty reckless Will!” Molly said looking at him. “You know it is. He’s playing fast and loose with the rules you two set up and with good reason.

“He misses me Mol. I was his only friend.” Will sighed softly.

“Do you miss him?” She asked.

Will rubbed his eyes, applying pressure to sway the building headache that accompanied such conversations. She watched him in a way that said she wasn’t going to just let it go. “Yes Molly, I miss him too.” He said softly looking out the window. “I wouldn’t have missed these last five years, but I miss him too.”

“You have to be careful Will, these people will see through you.” She spoke.

“They’ll see what I want them to see, just like everyone else. The poor little victim.” Will watched her for a long moment. “Nothing more than that.” 

Molly sighed and looked out the window as the moving truck pulled in where her son’s truck had been moments ago. “I hope you’re right Will. Come on, let’s get moving.”


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE:  
  
**

“I don’t believe it.” Morgan said flat out as they gathered around the office that the new team member was given. “I mean, he’s some big wig, but he isn’t even an agent, why would he get his own office rather then working in the bullpen like the rest of us?”

“I heard that he has sensory issues, he needs his space to work.” Reid responded. He was sitting on the edge of Morgan’s desk eating a sandwich. They had gotten the news that Will Graham would be joining the team, but not really to what end. Hotchner had not said much about it, even Rossi was keeping it on the downlow. They knew it had to do with the current unsubs which tabloids were calling the Calling Card Rapists because of the brands of the suits of cards on their victim’s backs. “I heard he can get into the head of any killer.”

“Yeah, I heard that’s what got him in trouble.” Emily said as she rolled her seat over beside the other two. They looked up at the office, which was not at all decorated, not making the same mistake of using it to profile the occupant too soon like they had with Rossi. Of course, it was not hard to know of Will Graham, he had been on the cover of every psychiatric journal for months when he was on set up for being the Chesapeake Ripper. “Some people said he fell in love with Hannibal Lecter.”

“Hannibal Lecter as in… Hannibal the Cannibal?” Garcia asked as she walked out of her office, dressed in her bright and shiny best. Her hair up in pigtails, bright blonde, red lips, horned rimmed glasses. 

“One and the same Baby Girl.” Morgan said looking up the wall of photos of the most wanted, with the good doctor right at the top. “Jack Crawford thinks one day Will is going to slip up, and that’s how we catch Lecter. His closeness to Lecter is why the FBI let him go, I am not sure why Hotch called him back in.”

“That would be because they actually want to stop having men raped and tortured.” A voice came from the door, gods only knew how long he had been standing there. He was not dressed up, wearing just a pair of jeans and shirt under a black peacoat, black leather gloves, messy curly hair falling into his eyes which were not making full contact with anyone there, glasses in place and a beautiful German shepherd at his side. “And yes, I can get into the mind of any killer. Yes, I requested a place to decompress because I tend to get overwhelmed. Yes, Jack thinks I will lead you to Hannibal someday. And no, I’m not in love with Hannibal Lecter.” His eyes lingered on the red eyes of the man staring back from the most wanted photos before he sighed. “I don’t know what relationship I had with him, but I didn’t love him.” 

The rest of the team remained quiet for a long moment, all of them trying to get a mark on who the new guy was and where he would fit in here, until the silence was broken by the unapologetic squeak from Garcia as she saw the dog at Will’s side. “Oh em gee! Can I pet your dog! Please.” 

Will blinked at her, she was a lot to take in even when she was not being loud and, in your face. He looked down at the dog who was watching Garcia, wagging her tail lightly and then back to the colorful woman before him. “Uh, yeah. Her name is Abigail. I call her Abby.” And like that he was part of the team in the eyes of Miss Penelope Garcia.

“Well, hello, Abigail!” She said as she came to her knees and rubbed the dog’s face. Will simply released the leash as he knew she would not go anywhere. Looking around the office, seeing what it told him about the people in it. He let Abby distract everyone. “Now if they ever go someplace that is too dangerous for you, you can come and stay with your me ok, and we’ll have ice cream, and paint your nails and talk gossip about all the boys, yes we will.” Will chuckled watching Garcia with Abby. 

“Ok, so you must be Garcia, I was told you were very… I believe colorful was the word.” Will said smiling at her. “You’re Reid.” He said motioning to Dr. Spencer Reid who was still eating his sandwich watching them and nodded. “Which makes you Morgan.” He said to the final man out there. “And you’re either JJ, or Emily, but I think I was told JJ was blonde, so Emily Prentis.” He looked up at the office. “I know Dave Rossi, so the other one must be Aaron Hotchner and then of course JJ.” He said.

“So, on page 237 in Hannibal the Cannibal it stated that an undercover agent actual engaged in eating with Doctor Lecter? Was that you?” Reid asked in that way Reid often did where he did not seem to know he should maybe not. Will gave a guarded nod. “Did you know that the Fore people in Papua New Guinea are known for practicing cannibalism until the late 50s? They believed that it cleansed the spirits of the dead. What’s really interesting is that the Fore tribe actually became immune to the kinds of brain damage that can be caused by cannibalism….”

“Mr. Graham.” Rossi said from the top of the stairs. Will’s attention snapped to him, after being already overwhelmed with his new team. He missed those that left him alone and did not try to talk to him 99% of the time. “If you wouldn’t mind.”

Will nodded to him before excusing himself from Reid and walking quicky up the stairs, Abby following him.

“What?” Reid asked when everyone looked at him. “Did I say something wrong?”

* * *

Will closed the door and leaned against it once in the office. Ignoring Abby as she moved to lay under one of the chairs in the corner of the office and set about sleeping, as she was a pro at it. 

“It’s good to see you again Will.” Rossi said walking over and offering his hand. 

“Good to see you too Dave.” He said shaking his hand in return. “How are you doing?”

“Well not married at the moment, so it could be worse.” He said with a smile. “This is the department head, Aaron Hotchner.” Dave stepped aside.

Hotch stood and buttoned his waist button on his suit jacket in a move that almost painfully reminded Will of Hannibal. Aaron was kind enough to pretend he did not notice Will’s step back from him before he stepped forward and shook his hand. “I take you met everyone?”

“Yes, one is fact magnet, two think I was sleeping with Hannibal Lecter and one is a dog fan.” He said. “Make that two.” Will added seeing the way J.J. was watching the dog that was actively ignoring her because it was her job to actively ignore new people.

“Yes, they like to take bets on how much they can figure out about a new person.” Rossi said with a chuckle. “They tried profiling me based on my unfinished office.” He mused thoughtfully before motioning to a chair. 

Will walked over and sat down. 

“I’m sorry we haven’t had much time to get you up to date.” Hotch said. “Jack seemed to think that you’d work well from just pictures, but we are going to have a new crime scene in six days, so I thought it was better for you to start with that.”

“Six days, that’s an awful exact timeline.” Will said, trying not to sound sassy but hell, this was Will, he did sassy well.

“Exactly One Year after the previous victim was taken, they take six months to find a new victim, hold them for six months and then drop them off on the door of the last victim that they had taken. No matter where they are.” Rossi explained.

Will sat forward, it seemed they had his attention now, his mind already starting the process. “Ok, so if you know the exact date, and exact place why is it so hard to catch them?” 

“The first time we got the case we thought the same way, we staked out the last victim’s home and they never showed. We found our victim three weeks later, literally tortured to death. He was disjointed on the rack, torn open with the apple of Sodom, and then skinned until he died. The next year we tried to be more covert, same thing, only worse, adding electric burning and a screwdriver to the mix. We got the drift after that.” Hotch rubbed his temples. “This time it’s a father of two, his husband is worried sick and has been in here every day, we’re trying not to tell him too much about what happens, but he looked up and approached the victims and found out anyway.” 

“So, while you don’t usually do rapists do you think you can help us Will. Before someone else is taken?” Rossi added.

“I’m going to need all the case notes, and photos. Any tapes audio or video and wonder boy there.” He said motioning to Reid out the window. “Assuming it’s true what they say about how fast he can read.” He spoke. “And coffee. Like, a year’s supply of coffee… “

“Done.” Hotch said shaking his hand. “Welcome to the team.”


End file.
